Illusion (Cancelled)
by The Double U
Summary: From the Author of The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Droculus, Comes a Sequel to Over the Garden Wall. When a Dark force returns to The Unknown, Wirt and Greg must return to heed the call. They must reunite with Beatrice, and Save The Unknown from certain doom. This is The Only Over the Garden Wall FanFiction I will make. I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing Related to Over the Garden Wall, But I wanted to make a Full Length FanFiction Sequel to the series. I hope you like It.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _The Unknown, It is a Place Where Magic exists. Where Technology doesn't Exist. And is full of People & Mythical Creatures. Long ago, The Unknown lived in Harmony, & the People enjoyed their lifestyle. Everyone was happy, & peace existed for a hundred years. But a few years later, A Dark Lord, tired of The Unknown's inhabitants, has come to take away that peace, and filled their hearts with Fear. _

_He is a Dark Lord, by the name: Kalark The Dark, Warlock of Illusion. He despises the people, and he was so powerful, he can wipe out 20 People, with his staff. The Staff is loaded with Dark Magic, and does Unspeakable Things. The Citizens of The Unknown were Enslaved into labor. The Punishment for refusal, is Death. One of Kalark's slaves however, worships his powers, and his rule. That someone, was a Woman, a Young Woman Named: Adelaide of The Pasture. Kalark was Impressed with her Loyalty to him, they fell in love, and Eventually got Married. They ruled The Unknown together, and made the slaves have a miserable life._

 _Heroes consist of An Adventurer & His Sidekick Friend. They Bravely Fought off Kalark, for he was outmatched. Adelaide didn't know how to fight, and Kalark had to protect her._ "My Friend," Said The Adventurer. "I'll free the Slaves, you handle Those two Menaces." And The Adventure, left his Sidekick to fight off Kalark. _The Adventurer & his Sidekick had Powers from Potions they drank. The Adventurer used his Telepathic Powers to Free The Slaves. And The Sidekick's Powers include also Manipulating the Minds, and Turn souls into Edelwood Trees._ Everyone enslaved, thanked The Adventurer for freeing them from Kalark and Adilade. _Kalark used his abilities to weaken The Adventurer. To Save him, The sidekick used his Edelwood power, to trap Kalark. While Kalark's soul was turning into a Tree, he tried to throw one last spell at The Adventurer._ The Sidekick screamed, "NOOOOO!" _Luckily, The Sidekick jumped in the way to save his friend. And Kalark was Defeated._

The Adventurer goes to his Sidekick, then feels no Pulse in him. The Adventurer started to weep. _But, something was happening to his friend. He started to grow antlers, and is skin was turning into Wood. The Sidekick's Appearance was scary, and in his hand, appeared A Dark Lit Lantern. Thus Becoming: The Beast. The Adventurer Tried to save him._ "My Friend you are ill, We need to help you." The Adventurer said to his Friend. But, His Friend responded, "I Feel great, I don't want your help anymore." The Beast, stabs his Friend, Killing The Adventurer for Good. _The Beast murdered his friend. As for Adelaide, The Beast wiped her Memory of Kalark, and he also wiped the Memory of Everyone else. Adelaide became The Beast's Servant._

 _The Beast found out, that he needs to keep the Lantern lit, or he will die. His only hope of Survival, was Edelwood, the only wood to keep him alive. And The Beast, turned People into Edelwood Trees, and Curses someone, to carry The Lantern. It is said, that once The Lantern's light goes out, Kalark will Return, along with the other souls. And when he Returns, Hell will break loose, as we fear his Illusions._

* * *

 **Wow, The Prologue was Great. The Italic Typing was meant to be told by The Narrator of Over the Garden Wall. I will make a New Chapter later today. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Over the Garden Wall is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Patrick McHale.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

It is Present day in The Unknown, as we see everyone is free of fear from The Beast. Up in The Old Grist Mill, lies a Family. A Family that was Cursed a 2 Years ago, but last year, The Curse was lifted. In this Family, is a Teenage Girl, who is with her Family at her Uncle's 50th Birthday. The Teenage Girl gave her Uncle a Card for his Birthday, and she wished him a Happy Birthday. The Teenage Girl hugs her Uncle, as she say's, "Happy Birthday Uncle George." Her Uncle was surprised to see her Niece Happily Nice to him, for The Teenage Girl was always a Bad Seed. But after she had an adventure, She became a Completely different Person. Uncle George tells her Niece, "Thank you Beatrice, that's very kind of you." Beatrice's Dog jumps on George's lap, and licks his face. Beatrice tells him in a Nice Tone, "Aww, he likes you."

As The Dog went back by Beatrice's Side, Her Mother calls The Entire Family toward The Dining Room. She Begins, "Today, we honor the Birth of My Big Brother George." The Family began to give Uncle George a Round of Applause. Beatrice's Mom continues, "Our Family would've been nowhere without George. It would've been full, if his wife was here." Beatrice's Family all looked sad, because George's wife died 10 years ago. Beatrice's mom finishes, "She was a lucky Woman to hook up with George. But if she were here, She would Give him a Nice Present." The Entire Family laughs at what The Mother of Beatrice said.

Beatrice's Mother tells everyone, "Okay, lets let George blow out the Candles." Uncle George leaned in, and Blew out The Candles. The Entire Family claps for him. The Mother says, "Alright, it's time to Cut the Cake. We will go alphabetically. You go first Albert My Love." She gives her Husband a Piece of Cake. Then calls out, "Beatrice." Beatrice was nowhere to be found. The Mother repeated, "Beatrice, Beatrice, Where are you?" One of Beatrice's little Brothers came to tell his Mother, "She left, and she took the Dog." The Mother said a Simple, "Oh." Then tells everyone, "Alright, I'll be back. Don't Finish everything without me."

Beatrice is in The Woods, Near a Lake with her Dog. She has a Depressing Look on her Face, as she is Skipping Rocks across The Lake. She tells her Dog, "I'm sorry I dragged you here again. I just get lonely now these days." The Dog rubs his head against Beatrice's Chest. Someone comes up from behind, it was her Mother. She asks, "Beatrice, What are you doing out here? Your Missing The Fun." Beatrice sighs, then say's, "I'm alright Mom, I just needed time to Think is All." The Mother looks puzzled, then asks Her Daughter, "Your thinking about him, Aren't you?" Beatrice's Cheeks Turn red, then Nervously say's, "What? No. Well, Yes. But, not in a Way your Probably thinking." Beatrice's Mom hugged her, then said, "You know, You can tell me anything. I will be all ears." Beatrice sighs, then said, "Yes I have been thinking about him, and his Brother. It's Been a Year since we last saw each other. I was mean to him at first, but he is a true friend, and his Cute Little Brother too." Her Mother asks, "What is your Friends names again?" Beatrice responds, "Wirt and Greg. Wirt was the guy I took too you all. When I was a Bluebird, I didn't say anything, because I wasn't ready to tell you, It was My Fault we were Bluebirds. And, If it hadn't been for Wirt, We would all still be Bluebirds." The Mother asks, "So, you Miss him?" Beatrice answers, "Well, yes. As a Friend. He had no idea how much Suffering we had as Bluebirds. I wish I would've never thrown that Rock at that Bluebird, and Accidently Cursed you all, Even me. I wish I could apologize to that Bird." Beatrice Hugs her Mother, as Her Mother tells her, "Don't worry, Maybe They will comeback one day. And who Knows? Maybe Wirt and Greg miss you too. Now let's go back to Uncle George's house, and have some cake." Beatrice calmly tells her mother, "Where ever they are, I hope they are enjoying their home."

* * *

 **So, it looks like Beatrice was thinking about her Old Friends from another world. So, what happens next? Find out in Chapter 2 of Illusion.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Over the Garden Wall is owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Patrick McHale.**


End file.
